The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of operating the same.
Generally, in order for software to access data generated by dedicated hardware, such as a hardware accelerator or a hardware preprocessor, a temporary storage space for temporarily storing the data is required. The data generated from the hardware may be recorded in the temporary storage space and then read by the software.
For example, a memory device, such as static random access memory (SRAM), may be disposed between dedicated hardware generating a data stream and software running on a processor and accessing the data stream generated by the dedicated hardware. Thus, the memory device may serve to temporarily store the data stream generated by the dedicated hardware such that the data stream may be read by the software.
However, since such a method of transmitting data between dedicated hardware and software requires an additional memory device, cost increases, and an area for mounting the additional memory device on a circuit is required. In order to solve this problem, there is a need to efficiently exchange data between dedicated hardware and software running on a processor.